


I Do

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Something I made a while ago but just now I'm finally posting it. A belated bday gift for Anakin Caffrey because I think it actually goes together with the pic in When in Paris :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnakinCaffrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/gifts).



> **A/N:** Something I made a while ago but just now I'm finally posting it. A belated bday gift for Anakin Caffrey because I think it actually goes together with the pic in When in Paris :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/5tcsiujfp6h21gi/wpic.png?dl=0)  



End file.
